


Your warmth

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, a certain feeling of loneliness then fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: Umi thinks about her feelings and the sensation of solitude and coldness she feels at thinking in Kotori leaving to study abroad before their final concert
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Your warmth

**Your warmth**

The sun barely starts to peek out from behind the clouds when Umi wakes up, finding herself staring at the beige ceiling of her bedroom with a heavy feeling of emptiness inside her before she decides to get out of her bed reluctantly to approach the window to gaze and admire the orange sky with a sad smile on her face.

_Today…_

Umi thinks, reminding herself that today is the day in which Kotori will finally fly away to another country, to another culture to study to make her dreams come true while she’s left behind with her feelings for her little bird locked under key, hidden deep inside her because even though she always seems to be tough and brave, she’s ashamed of telling Kotori her feelings for her ever since they were little kids.

She's scared not only of being rejected but also of losing Kotori and their precious friendship so that’s why Umi keeps quiet about it, burying all those feelings quite inside her, only showing them in a very subtle way in some of the lyrics of her songs.

Umi sighs heavily, observing the sun rising more above the sky before going back inside her room to end getting ready to go to classes without Kotori by her side, without her cheerful smile neither her lively chattering accompanying her all the way there, nor the warmth she always gives off as she takes her hand to drag her somewhere along their way to school to show her something enthusiastically, drawing a smile on her stern face.

Another nostalgic sigh escapes her lips while a feeling of coldness and solitude settles inside her as she fumbles around the streets on her lonely way to school.

Umi glances up at the sky briefly, in time to see two little blue and grey birds flying carefree above her, the sight making her smile slightly before noticing in the background the trail of a plane flying towards an unknown destiny and immediately looks back at her watch, no longer distracted by the sky.

_Too late… It’s too late now. Kotori’s plane probably has already taken off towards her future destiny._

Umi chuckles before thinking at how, ironically, the trail of the plane she just saw could probably be the one her little bird is in and hopes that at least she has a good flight and everything goes well for her.

Just that mere thought brings a new wave of coldness to her and a stabbing pain in her chest, making her miss Kotori even more than before, although the truth is she’s been feeling like that since Kotori told her about leaving to study abroad and she couldn’t stop her no matter how many times she tried to convince her to stay.

Umi wraps her blazer tighter around her body to keep some warm within her while she keeps walking to school, trying not to think about it while faking and plastering a smile on her face to mask her feelings and sadness, trying to look strong in front of the rest of the girls so their final performance goes well even with the absence of one of their precious friends.

But she can’t deny that a part of her, hopes to be wrong. Part of her is waiting that Honoka success in being able to achieve what she couldn’t in all this time no matter how much she tried: convince Kotori to stay and come back, being in time for their final concert even if all that feels quite selfish.

_Honoka…_

The name of her childhood's best friend comes back to her mind with mixed feelings and a bit of bitterness after the slap she gave her. Umi still regrets it even though it helped to talk some sense into Honoka and helped her to perceive what the rest of the girls felt about being idols.

_Please, bring Kotori back._

Umi closes her eyes and prays internally for her best friend’s success in bringing back her little bird.

But after passing a while since Honoka left to the airport and not having any news, Umi’s hopes of seeing Kotori again starts to slowly fade away.

So with a deep sigh, Umi starts to walk dejected towards the stage to join the rest of the girls when suddenly, she hears some rushed steps coming from behind her, urging her to turn around at the sound, only to have somebody lunge towards her chest, holding her in a tight hug

Umi’s first instinct is to tense up immediately before she smells the so characteristic Kotori's lilies scent and relaxes, hugging Kotori back tightly while a soft smile spreads across her face.

\- Welcome back. I missed you – Umi admits embarrassedly against Kotori’s hair, nuzzling her hair tenderly while she squeezes her more against her body to enjoy completely the feeling of warmth and calm that Kotori always makes her feel.

\- I’m back and I missed you too – Kotori whispers against her chest, giggling and smiling happily while she breathes in Umi’s soothing smell and squeezes her equally tight.

They’re both conscious they still have a lot to talk about, a lot of things to tell each other and feelings to confess but what matters in that precise moment to them before going out to perform in the stage to all their friends and loved ones, is the warmth, the calm, reassurance and care that brings being in each other’s arms and that surrounds them, making them feel less alone, less lost without one other by their side.

There'll be time after the concert and Kotori settles her belongings back at home to clear up their feelings for one another...


End file.
